


Febuwhump 17: Mind Games

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Mind Games, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Febuwhump 17: Mind Games

_“If you were better maybe Tony would still be alive.”_

Peter gasped awake, sweating bullets. He flipped off the bed and onto the ceiling and curled into himself while he sat perched there. He calmed down at the familiar walls and gently lowered himself back down. 

His socked feet skimmed the floor and he braced himself to land. His hand shook slightly and he took a deep breathe to calm down. 

_What was that?_

Peter hadn’t had a dream like that in the month since he had woken up. The room gave him a homely feeling and he found himself sinking back into unconsciousness. 

He couldn’t do that though; it was morning already and even though he was sleepy, he would be here any minute. Groggily, he walked over to the white closet and slid on a white hoodie and looked in his mirror. 

Peter inspected his face but it wasn’t long until the door clicked open and the turned towards it. He rushed toward the figure and stopped in front of them. He had a smile on, as usual, and it was returned on the man.

“Good morning, Pete.”

“Good morning Mr Beck,” he returned.

It was routine at this point, after a month of doing the same thing Peter knew what to do. Only the smallest part of him returned to the dream he had. 

_Who was Tony?_

_Was he dead?_

_Was it Peter’s fault?_


End file.
